


Nothing Comes As Easy As You

by andlightplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Oblivious Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andlightplay/pseuds/andlightplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has figured out their latest case. Dean has...other things on his mind.</p><p>Originally <a href="http://andlightplay.livejournal.com/32986.html">posted on LJ</a> 19/06/11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Comes As Easy As You

**Author's Note:**

> _"Keep quiet,_  
>  nothing comes as easy as you"  
> \- "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner", Fall Out Boy

For a second, all Dean can think is that the sudden vibration against his hip feels really good - and then he realises it's gotta be Sam calling and oh god fuck no, there is nothing good about it whatsoever. Cas makes a disgruntled noise against Dean's throat, biting a little like Dean hasn't quite gotten the message even as he rolls to the side so Dean can get to his pocket, and Dean yanks on the two halves of his tie in retaliation as he fishes his phone out. 

"Sam? This'd better be good."

He can hear Sam raising an eyebrow. "Why, am I interrupting a Doctor Sexy marathon or something?"

Dean glances over at Cas, who's watching him with his usual freaky stare, though it's less effective than usual due to his mussed-up hair, reddened mouth and open shirt, tie trailing down over his chest. "Somethin' like that, yeah."

"Well I'm sorry to tear you away, but I think I've found what's been killing all those boys. Or rather who."

"Yeah?" Dean asks, shifting back so he can at least get a pillow under his head. That's Sam's 'oh my god this is so interesting let me tell you all about it because I am a genius to have figured it all out' voice, so he could be here for a while. More's the pity.

"Okay, so back in the eighties, eighty-seven if you wanna get precise, a girl named Evelyn Morrow left her high school Prom with her date, Andrew Fields, and a bunch of his friends in a rented limo. Instead of taking her home though, they took her up to the local makeout spot..."

Dean has a bad feeling he can guess what happens next, and he's sure Sam would be confirming it if he could pay attention to anythng other than Cas, who's slithered his way up the bed and now has his mouth on Dean's cock through his underwear. He's still looking up at Dean, all wide-eyed and innocent even as he mouths at the head, tongue rubbing slow and sinful against the material, and Dean lets him for a second because _jesus fuck_ and then he has to blindly reach down and shove Cas away.

"...dying in really gruesome ways, which I guess they deserved. However she didn't stop there, and at the same time the next year, a couple of kids who went up there after Prom..." Sam is saying, and Dean takes a second to catch his breath and regain a little control, then lunges after Cas and pins him to the bed, pressing the bottom of the phone to his neck so hopefully Sam won't hear too much. The bed springs are loud though, and Dean winces a second before Sam breaks off and then says suspiciously, "Dean?"

"What, no Sammy, I'm just gettin' comfortable, this is all so _fascinating_ ," Dean says cheerfully, wriggling down against Cas for emphasis and getting a low hiss and Cas's eyes dropping half-shut, though he's still looking up at Dean. Dean gives him a stern look and fastens his free hand over his mouth. 

"I thought I heard-" Sam presses, and Dean grits his teeth.

"It was just the TV," he says firmly, and Cas blinks. The TV flicks itself on. Dean raises his eyebrows at him, impressed, and holds the phone out so Sam can hear; the point of Cas's tongue curls around the lower joint of Dean's middle finger. Dean brings the phone back to his ear after a few seconds, and Cas flicks his eyes upwards. The TV goes dark again. "See?"

Sam's silence says he's unconvinced, but Dean can just see him rolling his eyes and dismissing it. "Anyway, so pretty soon after that kids stopped going up there, and so the accidents started happening further afield..."

Dean shuts him out and slides two fingers into Cas's mouth, since he's apparently so keen on the idea. Cas hollows his cheeks and sucks, then raises an eyebrow at him, tongue rolling against the pads of his fingertips. It's pretty damn distracting, and Dean closes his eyes, tuning in enough to get the odd snippet or two from Sam.

"...mangled by the lawnmower...held under til he drowned...run over by his _parked_ car...to now." Sam takes a breath. "So I think it's pretty safe bet it's her, right?"

"...Right," Dean agrees, forcing his eyes open. He takes his fingers back, and Cas's hand slips up between his legs and flattens against his dick in his open jeans. Dean can't help his hips twitching forward, but he does manage to supress his instinctive breathless curse. He grabs for Cas's wrist though, so he can actually think. "So, where's she buried?"

Sam huffs. "Well, that's the thing. The papers say she was cremated."

Of course she was. Dean sighs. "So what, her parents just coudn't go through with it in the end or something?"

"Or one of those boys kept a little souvenir," Sam says grimly.

"Are the parents still alive?" Dean asks, after a second of desperately hoping he was right and not Sam. Cas's wrist flexes in his grip and Dean glances back down at him. He moves Cas's hand away and then releases it, going immediately for Cas's own open pants and the exposed triangle of Jimmy's ridiculous green silk boxers, wrangling them down just enough to get the head of Cas's cock popping free and wrapping his fingers round it. Cas makes a helpless, choked-off noise and throws his head back, eyes the merest slits of blue, and Dean grins down at him.

"Uh, they might be, they shouldn't be that old. I could go look," Sam is saying, and Dean's grin widens. 

"Yeah, you do that, Sammy." He swipes a lazy thumb over the head, and Cas's hips rock up in reaction. "If you find 'em, find out where they're living now so we know where we're going, and call me. I might even come pick you up."

"But only if it doesn't interfere with Doctor Sexy, right?" Sam says dryly, and Dean manages a snicker, rolling his now-slick thumb over that spot that makes Cas shudder.

"Yeah, so if you find anything in the next half hour, don't bother callin', okay? You've wasted enough of my uh, viewing time as it is."

"Half an hour? But Dean, I thought Doctor Sexy only ran-"

"Bye Sammy," Dean says inexorably, and ends the call. Immediately, Cas twists up under him and Dean's on his back again, Cas kissing him hard and deep, one hand bracing him up and the other fumbling between them to get Dean's jeans and underwear down. Dean figures he's got the right idea, though he gets a little sidetracked when Cas starts jacking him off, head thunking back onto the mattress with a groan.

" _Dean_ ," Cas says, ragged and pointed, hand stilling, and Dean scrapes together enough braincells to claw Cas's slacks off his hips and his boxers down the rest of the way and renew his attentions to Cas's dick, finally stroking all the way down. Cas rewards him with another kiss, though it's more just a crush of open mouths, and a squeeze of his own fingers that has Dean arching up, breath hitching. 

The phone wobbles in his peripheral vision, jostled by their movements, and Dean sweeps a hand out and knocks it onto the floor, then wraps his arm around Cas's back and digs his fingers in.


End file.
